Just Words
by Lady Belle
Summary: What do you see when you look at me?


Just Words

a/n- this is kinda silly…and weird…um… Yeah. Please r&r if the urge strikes you.

--

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Beauty."

"That's it?"

"If I didn't know you, that's what I'd see."

"And if you knew me?"

"Gorgeous."

"I see."

"That's only the surface, you know."

"The surface?"

"Yeah, there's a lot more going on underneath."

"You don't mean underneath my clothes, do you?"

"Funny."

"A girl's gotta ask."

"No, my dear. While I am fascinated by what lays beneath your clothing, I was not pertaining to that."

"Explain."

"Well, underneath your tough exterior is a woman who is compassionate, loving, stubborn, and silly. She has fantastic humor, almost as odd as my own. She can be careful and reckless. Playful and serious. She can be delightfully surprising and feisty. She's also a closet romantic."

"Hmm, sounds like quite a lady."

"Indeed she is. I'll emphasize here how stubborn and surprising she can be. She stubbornly crawled into my heart without my noticing."

"What a tricky minx."

"Mhmm. Did I ever tell you the story of the sun and the moon?"

"No. Is it a story your mom told you when you were a kid?"

"My father, actually."

"Oh. Well, please tell me."

"When I was seven, my father woke me one morning before dawn. Ignoring my protests at the early hour, he brought me out to our front porch. We sat on the steps in silence for a long time. Eventually, when I was dozing off, he began to tell me about the tragic love between the sun and the moon."

"The sun and the moon?"

"Yes. A long, long time ago before humans, the world we know lived in perpetual darkness. Underground animals reigned. There were two main tribes: the bright gliders, a type of elegant mole, and the night watchers. For hundreds of years these two groups were segregated by mutual hatred. However, there came a time when a special bright glider was born to the King of gliders. Princess Sun was a beautiful glider, not in looks as there was no light, but in personality. She was loved by all. Around the time she was born another special creature came to life, a night watcher named Moon. He was not royal by any means; he was born into a lower class. He was a thoughtful night watcher, constantly deep in thought. As fate would happen, Princess Sun and Moon met. Though they knew of the hatred between their tribes, they struck up a tentative friendship. That friendship grew into love."

"How romantic."

"This is a tragedy, remember. Of course, the lovers didn't remain secret for long. Soon Princess Sun's father learned of the affair and forbade her to associate with Moon. Princess Sun, blinded by love, didn't stop seeing Moon. And Moon, though threatened, wouldn't stop either. One night…well there really wasn't night or day yet, but anyways, the lovers were caught together and brought before the King glider. In a blind rage the King cursed them. He cursed them to forever live, but apart, one always chasing the other but never meeting. And thus the creation of the sun and the moon…and day and night. The sun and moon chase each other across the sky, never to meet."

"That's very sad."

"Yes. That's what I told my father. I also told him there were occurrences when the sun and moon appeared in the sky at the same time, such as with eclipses. He told me that's when the sun and moon's love can overcome the curse for short periods of time."

"Hmm…do you think the brief time they were together was worth it to them? Chasing each other for eternity, only to be together on such small chances?"

"I think, if they truly loved each other, it wouldn't matter."

"Really?"

"Yes, love can overcome anything."

"Now look who's the closet romantic! … You aren't going to use a metaphor and call me your sun, are you?"

"Definitely not."

"Good."

"You're more than my sun."

"…That's so cliché…but …sweet."

"You're grimacing."

"Well, you know I don't do sweet."

"But you are sweet. At least, you sure taste sweet."

"Funny, funnyman."

"Only for you, sweetheart."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You. At work you're brilliant and so focused. At home, you're so loving and caring. I dunno… sometimes this still surprises me."

"What surprises you?"

"Us. You and me together."

"Really?"

"Okay, I'm being stupid."

"You're adorable when you blush, honey. It kind of surprises me too, sometimes. I'm constantly worried one day you'll wake up, look at me, see the old man I am and leave me."

"Hmm…that can't be true. You know I'm only with you for your money, thus I have to wait until you kick off to get it."

"Sweet talker."

"That's me: bubblegum and rainbows."

"Sugar and spice."

"We found each other, though."

"Hm?"

"The sun and moon are destined never to find each other. But you and me…we found each other."

"Yes...though we are a bit like them…one chasing the other--"

"Hey! I didn't 'chase' you…I just pursued you—in a leisurely manner."

"Yes ma'am."

"If you keep leering at me like that we'll never get any sleep."

"I never leer. I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Uh huh."

"Now look who's leering."

"Hmm…I don't know about you, but I think I feel and eclipse coming on…"

"Really? How interesting."

--

a/n: You're probably wondering "what the hell did I just waste time reading?"…I can honestly say I'm not sure. Cheers.


End file.
